Gabrielle Delacour
Harry could tell the girl lived and breathed for Quidditch, and her broomstick was her absolute pride and joy- Harry Potter's thoughts on Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle Delacour was a quarter-Veela French witch. The daughter of Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour, she had one older sister, Fleur, through whom Gabrielle was related to the Weasley family. Early Life: Gabrielle Delacour was born to Monsieur and Apolline Delacour in the Commune of Quiberon, France, in 1986. She has one older sister, Fleur, who is married to, and living in England with Bill Weasley. Growing up in Quiberon, Gabrielle was fascinated with Quidditch, and espcially with the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, who have won multiple French League titles, and a European title. When Gabrielle was 8 years old, she accompanied her sister Fleur to Hogwarts, where Fleur would be chosen to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. During the Second Task, Gabrielle was put under a charm by Professor Dumbledore, and sent to the bottom of the Black Lake, as Fleur treasured her very much and therefore would come to her rescue. Unfortunately, Fleur was forced to retire from the Second Task, but Gabrielle was eventually rescued by Harry Potter, who also saved the life of his best friend, Ron Weasley, and was award second place in the task for 'outstanding moral fibre'. After the TriWizard Tournament was over, Gabrielle returned home to France, bearing some scars from the experience. On her 9th birthday, Gabrielle was taken to Paris, where she purchased her first wand, unlike her sister, who's wand was custom made for her. At age 9, French witches and wizards attend local 'transition schools' which help them to develop basic magical skills, and how to integrate with either the Muggle world, or the Wizard World, depending on how they were raised, and their blood status. Muggle-borns, who knew nothing of the Wizard World before receiving an acceptance letter, are taught how the Wizard World operates and how to fit in, and vice-versa for Pure-blood students who were raised in the Magical World. By the time French students are ready to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, they have a great understanding on how to live successfully in either the Wizard or Muggle World's, can convert either currency into the other, and have mastered basic spells such as levitating feathers, unlocking doors, and using the ''Reparo ''charm. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: When she turned 11, Gabrielle began attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in Southern France. Beauxbatons is one of the largest magical schools in Europe, taking in students from France, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. In her first year at the school, Gabrielle earned a spot on one of the school's Quidditch Teams, and was asked to try out for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers Youth Team. Gabrielle has admitted to being less inclined towards her studies, spending most of her free time playing Quidditch. Despite this, Gabrielle does manage to get reasonable grades, and is notably rather skilled at performing charms. During her Second Year at Beauxbatons, Gabrielle was selected to represent the school as a Chaser in the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Unfortunately, Gabrielle missed the first match of the tournament against Hogwarts due to a number of injuries she sustained while playing for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers at the start of the school year. The first match was a tie despite Gabrielle's absence. Having recovered from injury, Gabrielle was ready for the schools' match against Durmstrang Institute, and flattened the side coached by Viktor Krum. Gabrielle also played in the final against Hogwarts, and scored a huge number of goals, so much so that Hogwarts fans began to cheer for her. The final result was a loss on penalties for Beauxbatons, with Gabrielle even missing a penalty on purpose. Gabrielle and the rest of the Beauxbatons team were presented with silver medals after the match, and Gabrielle was voted Player of the Tournament. Because of the sheer length of the Hogwarts vs Durmstrang match, Gabrielle had no chance of winning the Golden Quaffle, which was eventually won by Demelza Robins, but she was reported heavily as the best Chaser to play in the tournament. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: After the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup, Gabrielle received a contract offer from the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team, based in Wales, who wanted her to captain their Youth Team after seeing her performance during the Tournament. It cost the British and Irish Champions a lot of money, but eventually Gabrielle signed and moved over from France. She lives with her sister Fleur and her husband, and plans to attend Hogwarts for her third year of secondary education. For the final two weeks of term during her Second Year, Gabrielle attended Hogwarts in order to become accumulated with the school, and to get sorted into her House. Gabrielle was sorted into Slytherin House, mostly through her own choice, and was shown around the school by Professor McGonagall, setting off a false step on one of the school's moving staircases, and walking into a party being held in her new Common Room. While being welcomed to Slytherin, Gabrielle befriended Regina Corsica, a Slytherin Prefect, and Beater for the House Quidditch Team. The pair of them participated in a broom race against Marcus Hendricks, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. 423rd Quidditch World Cup Gabrielle partook in the 423rd Quidditch World Cup, held in Mont Blanc, France, and represented the French Under-16 team that won the tournament. Gabrielle was voted as the Player of the Tournament, and was also awarded the Golden Quaffle Award for scoring the most goals in the tournament. Gabrielle was France's Vice Captain, and was instrumental in their 640 - 500 win over the USA in the final. The Tournament of Champions During her Third Year, Gabrielle was selected by the Goblet of Fire as the Hogwarts Captain. Possessions: Throughout her time in both France and Great Britain, Gabrielle acquired many items that hold sentimental value to her, some of which are listed below. Wand: Gabrielle's wand is eleven inches long, made from elm, and has a core of unicorn hair. She bought it when she was 9 years old, in a wand shop in Paris. Eagle Owl: Gabrielle has a pet Eagle-Owl, bought for her by her parents before her first year at Beauxbatons. She uses the owl to send letters to friends, family, and employers, like many other Wizards and Witches. Gabrielle loves the animal, and hates keeping it locked up for any length of time. The birds name is Elisé, named after Gabrielle's favourite Quidditch player; Elisé De Lassere. The bird is golden-brown in colour. Slytherin Quidditch Hoodie: During her first day as a member of the Slytherin House, Gabrielle was given a green Quidditch hoodie by Regina Corsica, to wear during a broom race. Nimbus 2500: Of all her possessions, perhaps with the exception of her wand and her owl, Gabrielle treasures her Nimbus 2500 above all else. The broomstick has an estimated top speed of 166 mph, and is also theorised to be the fastest, and fastest accelerating, broom in the world. Gabrielle keeps the broom locked in a hard case when not in use, and takes exceptional care of it, as well as regularly taking it out flying. The broomstick was gifted to Gabrielle by Nimbus themselves, after being thoroughly impressed with her Golden Quaffle winning performance in the Under-15's European Cup, which her team also won. E-Gear Device: Gabrielle's E-Gear device is one of the many accessories that came with her Nimbus 2500. The E-Gear is a magical-electronic device that calculates and corrects the telemetry setup of the Nimbus 2500. Gabrielle plugs it into her broom before each game, and any time the broom has lay in its case for an extended time period. Broom Racing Accessory Kit: Another gift from Nimbus is Gabrielle's Broom Racing Accessory Kit. The kit includes a skid-plate, luggage rack, course-map holder, and broom compass designed specifically for the Nimbus 2500, for use during long broom races. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Book & Film, First Appearance) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Mentioned Only) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Mentioned Only) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Book & Film Part 1) * Hogwarts Tales: After the Battle of Hogwarts (Recurring Character) * Hogwarts Tales: The Tournament of Champions (Main Character)